Irises
by catmaniac
Summary: Random drabble I wrote for a friend of mine. Benvolio/La Muette, nice and cute and fluffy. Benvolio has admired the red-headed mute for quite some time now, will he build up the courage to tell her? I own nothing.


_A/N: This was written at an ungodly hour. It was a definite result of speed writing, and I only checked over it once, briefly, so please don't be surprised if there are mistakes EVERYWHERE. Ok? Ok. _

_First time writing this couple, or even this fandom... I hope you guys like it. :)_

—

Benvolio was pissed. He had been working outside all day, and the sweltering sun was making his skin crawl with sweat. He looked up at the bright orb and held a hand in front of his eyes, shielding them from being blinded. Huffing impatiently, he looked at the hedge before him.

Despite his best efforts and all of the trimming he had been doing, the large bush still looked utterly ridiclous, it's unruly branches sticking up in every direction possible. It had grown so out of control, that he had to trim it so that he could see through the windows in his living room.

It's about time for a break, he thought, and he walked into the somewhat cool shade of his home. As Benvolio turned to shut the door, he spotted a bright red head of hair rushing down the street.

He tried to ignore the tightening in his throat and the stuttering of his heart. That mute was getting the best of him. He wanted to tell her that, he truly did, but his shyness always got the best of him. What kind of man was he, having such strong feelings for a woman, but not being able to tell her? He had been talking to her for a while now, and they had grown to be somewhat close friends. It wasn't his fault that he had become attracted to her, she was just… Beautiful, smart, quirky. Everything a poor chap like himself could ever want. How badly he wanted to look into her bright eyes, hold her close, and kiss her.

After the hedges, he thought, I'm going to find her. And I'm going to tell her.

He hastily cut the rest of the horrendous looking plant, all the while, his mind was totally focused on his forthcoming confession. It couldn't be too bad, right? What would she do, sign curse words at him? Even so, that would be quite a dent to his ego. Nonetheless, he had come up with a plan, as he cleaned himself up and headed toward the large garden near his home.

The lazy sun was finally setting, and La Muette was making her way back home from a very successful shopping day. She held her newly purchased goods close to her chest in excitement and smiled. She hadn't been this cheerful in a while—there was even a bounce in her step! She felt that she could take on anything.

What she wasn't prepared for, however, was the man in blue sitting upon the porch with a large, violet bundle in his hand. What was he holding? she wondered. As she approached, her steps slowed, and she made the bundle out to be some flowers—irises, to be exact. A bundle of perfect irises.

She tilted her head in confusion Benvolio handed her the small boquet and smiled. The butterflies in her belly rushed around even faster when he looked up into her eyes, his cheeky grin widening. Her face heated up, and was now surely the color of her long hair.

"So, are you busy right now, beautiful girl?" his velvety voice cut through her hazy thoughts, causing her blush to deepen.

She held her purchases up a little, and held up a single finger so he would wait for her. She bolted into the house, slamming the door shut behind her. She sunk to the floor, dropping her new items and placing the irises on the small table near the door. Seriously, was Benvolio, _the_ _Benvolio_, sitting outside her door, waiting for her? Her face broke into a huge, cheeky grin, and her arms flailed about in excitement. She remembered he was still out there, and decided to go back outside.

Before she could close the door behind her, she was pulled into a set of warm, lean arms, and her lips were pressed against Benvolio's. Her knees grew weak, and the man she had been admiring for months gripped her tighter and finally allowed her to breathe again.

"So, are you busy?" He asked again, his smile never breaking. When she shook her head no, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out in the dusk.


End file.
